


Estar en Tu mundo

by Kaze_no_himitsu



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, bottom shuuishi, shuuishi's birthday, top Yuki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaze_no_himitsu/pseuds/Kaze_no_himitsu
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para Shuichi Aunque retrasado ...OneShot dedicado a l@s lectores de Cuando te Beso. El mundo le impide a Yuki felicitar a su Koibito asi que elabora un plan para complacerlo!... pasen y lean es una historia muy linda...





	Estar en Tu mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue completado el 14/05/2009 y publicado originalmente en fanfiction.net (bajo el este mismo seudónimo) pero debido a sus políticas deje de publicar allí hace años y ahora que he retomado pues me siento mucho mas feliz de publicar en AO3
> 
> Esta versión es la misma que la anterior solo con errores gramaticales corregidos 
> 
> Ni Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenecen…aunque es una lástima jejejej  
> Tampoco recibo ningún pago por esto, lo hago por mero gusto para mis lectores  
> ––––––– cambio de escena  
> –blabla– diálogos  
> Pensamientos  
> Énfasis  
> (fdfdf) traducción al español de alguna frase o palabra  
> –––––  
> Comentarios de Mayo de 2009: Este es un one–shot pensado como un regalo de cumpleaños para Shuichi….pero con lo ajetreada que esta mi vida en este momento no lo logré terminar a tiempo…de hecho no lo iba a publicar…pero como tengo tan desatendido mi fic “Cuando te beso” decidí publicarlo como un regalito para la gente que sigue pendiente del fic aunque tenga como dos meses que no publico nada….
> 
> Espero que les guste….es muy tierno y cariñosito jejejeje

 

 

–––––

Bien…ya habían pasado varios años desde que estaba con el mocoso…tres para ser exactos, al lo largo de los cuales Yuki Eiri había aprendido muchas cosas de su hiperactivo koibito, vamos, tampoco es que hubiera muchas cosas que conocer de él…bastaba con saber que era el cantante de la banda Bad Luck y el admirador número dos de Sakuma Ryuichi, “el imbécil del conejo” según el escritor, y era el segundo por que el primero era su hermano Tatsuha, “el payaso número uno de todo Japón” si le preguntaban al otro varón de los Uesugi…eso y que tenía una seria obsesión por la fresa, comía pockys de fresa, su shampoo era de fresa ¡Por Dios! ¡Hasta tenía el cabello rosado! Eso resumía los aspectos que todos conocían del cantante.

 

Pero Yuki sabía más…conocía a la perfección todas las expresiones del chico, y es que el su niño podía pasar de la tristeza absoluta a una felicidad radiante en menos de un segundo con tan solo escuchar una palabra del escritor…y es que Yuki sabía perfectamente que decir y qué hacer para molestarlo…bastaba con fastidiarlo un poco acerca del color de su cabello o de lo malas que eran las letras de sus canciones, también resultaba un detonante de enojo decirle que cantaba terrible o que era malo en la cama…lo único que Yuki no sabía muy bien era cuando detenerse, siempre terminaba siendo demasiado cruel con el pobre pelirrosa, pero por suerte también sabía cómo remendar su error… sabía justamente como devolverle la felicidad a los ojos de su niño con tan solo una palabra o un gesto…muchas veces bastaba con una mirada para que el cantante volviera a sonreírle.

 

Yuki quizás nunca lo admitiría pero en verdad odiaba ver a su niño llorar y más aún si él era la causa…aunque con el tiempo Shuichi se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser, y lo aceptaba tal cual era y por eso ya no lloraba tan fácilmente ante unos pocos insultos…bueno al menos esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado el novelista… y se sentía bastante satisfecho con ella. Aún así eventualmente se encontraba a sí mismo buscando enojar al chiquillo solo para comprobar que podía contentarlo nuevamente…bah…a quién le iba a mentir…lo que realmente quería comprobar era que podía hacerlo feliz nuevamente. _Ridículo…_ si, completamente ridículo para alguien como él… pero Shuichi había creado esa necesidad en él…la necesidad de hacerlo feliz y de verlo sonreír todo el tiempo y es que aunque no lo hubiera hecho público… _aún_ … amaba a ese niño pelirrosa con todas las fuerzas de su alma… _Joder este niño me está convirtiendo en un romántico idiota perdidamente enamorado_ pensó Yuki comenzando a hartarse de esperar por la persona que solucionaría su problema de momento…y la prueba de eso era la completa ridiculez que estaba haciendo hoy…fue un impulso que no pudo controlar cuando su hermana lo llamó para recordarle que le harían una parrillada a su koibito mañana en su casa con motivo del cumpleaños del chico, tomó su chaleco y sin dar explicaciones salió del apartamento a comprar un regalo para el cantante.

 

Luego de dos horas viendo vitrinas Yuki se dio cuenta de que nada en ese centro comercial o ningún otro en la ciudad cumpliría con sus expectativas y es que en algún momento del camino la idea de comprar un regalo fue sustituida por la de encontrar el regalo perfecto…y algo perfecto, que se adaptara al diccionario de Yuki Eiri, era muy difícil de conseguir… sobre todo cuando se trataba de su bola rosa…tenía que darle lo mejor _Tengo ¿eh? Definitivamente me estoy volviendo más idiota con el paso de los días a su lado_ y al contrario de sus pensamientos sonrió pícaramente al darse cuenta de que precisamente amaba pasarse la vida con el pelirrosa. Pasó otra hora dando vueltas en su carro y no supo en qué momento se había estacionado en ese sitio…tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo ahí pero siguió adelante y luego de un rato estaba de vuelta en el carro con la extraña sensación de haber encontrado parte de su regalo. Condujo de vuelta a su apartamento y cuando llegó encontró a su niño durmiendo en la sala.

 

–Shuichi…–le llamó Yuki mientras lo hamaqueaba un poco –¡Hey!....mocoso despiértate que si pasas la noche aquí amanecerás enfermo y no podrás ir a casa de Mika mañana…

 

Pero no surgió efecto, con un suspiro de resignación Yuki lo levantó en brazos, para llevarlo a la cama, sintiendo como el joven se acurrucaba contra su pecho y ronroneaba ligeramente. Esa era otra de las cosas que sólo Yuki conocía de su koibito, Shuichi buscaba su calor corporal y se abrazaba a él como si de un minino se tratase y siempre suspiraba de gusto cuando se acostaba sobre el pecho del escritor justo como acababa de hacerlo ahorita una vez que Yuki se metió la cama con él. El escritor también amaba eso del cantante, amaba verlo dormir en sus brazos respirando acompasadamente como si nada en el mundo pudiera perturbarlo por el simple hecho de estar ahí… _lo dicho…me estoy convirtiendo en un cursi empedernido_ se dijo a sí mismo el rubio tratando de reprenderse por estar pensando esas tonterías en vez de estar durmiendo pero aún así continuó acariciando la cabellera rosa de su amante hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

El día de su cumpleaños Shuichi despertó de su manera preferida, es decir, abrazado a Yuki, se dedicó a contemplarlo un rato, siempre se maravillaba de la paz que irradiaba el escritor mientras dormía incluso le fascinaba cuando soltaba algún ronquido y se revolvía en sus sueños. Luego de un tiempo el cumpleañero decidió levantarse sigilosamente e ir a comer ya que realmente estaba hambriento, sacando cuentas se percató de que la noche anterior se había quedado dormido sin cenar y por eso es que su estómago le estaba pasando factura esta mañana.

 

Yuki podía escuchar el sonido del repique del teléfono a la lejanía como si estuviese a kilómetros de él… sabía que eso era imposible, que el teléfono más cercano estaba en la habitación de al lado, su estudio, pero tenía demasiado sueño aún…casi no había logrado dormir nada durante la semana para poder terminar su última novela y ayer en vez de pasarse la tarde tranquilamente relajándose acabó caminando media ciudad y conduciendo la otra mitad en busca del regalo de cumpleaños del mocoso… _oh…el cumpleaños de Shuichi…_

 

–Moshi Moshi (aló) –escuchó Yuki como Shuichi contestaba el teléfono –¡Oh! ¡Gracias Sakuma-san!... si… si…eres el primero que me llama hoy… si incluso llamaste antes que Hiro…….lo se….

 

La conversación telefónica continuaba y Yuki ya estaba malhumorado… _¿Por qué demonios el enfermo del conejo llama tan temprano? se supone que era YO el que le diría feliz cumpleaños primero_ …Yuki sacudió su cabeza y se metió al baño…no podía creer que estuviera sintiéndose celoso por semejante estupidez… pero así era él ¡y punto! Y le importaba realmente poco si era una idiotez o no…ya estaba molesto, según el elaborado plan que tenía, cuya existencia sorprendentemente acababa de descubrir, él iba a ser el primero en decirle feliz cumpleaños a su niño y luego se lo secuestraría para que pasaran el día ellos dos solos… El sonido de la voz de Shuichi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al parecer el cantante acababa de entrar al cuarto.

 

–No Tat-chan… Yuki aún está dormido –hablaba el pelirrosa, dándose cuenta de que la cama estaba vacía –Mentira…se acaba de levantar… esta en el baño…….¡Tat-chan! ¡¿Por Qué tienes que ser tan… gráfico?! –chilló Shuichi sonrojándose avergonzado por la sugerencia que su cuñado le acababa de hacer acerca de cuál debería ser el  regalo de cumpleaños que recibiera de su koibito que en resumidas cuentas le impediría sentarse por al menos una semana. Desde su escondite en el baño Yuki sonrió con malicia, su hermano podía ser muchas cosas pero no estaba equivocado en eso al menos… el escritor tenía toda la intención de pasarse el día cogiéndose a su niño…

 

–Si Tat-chan….si nos vemos en casa de Mika-san más tarde….Si Sakuma-san Kumagoro también puede ir….

 

Yuki escuchó vagamente como Shuichi se despedía de la pareja, pero estaba nuevamente enojado porque según su plan, que no existía antes de entrar al baño pero que cada vez parecía más detallado, Shuichi pasaría el día solo única y exclusivamente con él…pero no… tenía que ir a casa de Mika… y lo que era aún peor él también tenía que ir…claro por que él era el novio del pelirrosa… y aunque odiara eso de tener que hacer vida social se lo iba a aguantar con tal de no permitir que algún baboso intentara pasarse de listo al darle a Shuichi el abrazo de feliz cumpleaños, no es como si desconfiara de los integrantes de Bad Luck o de su familia….bueno… Tatsuha seguramente intentaría sacarle provecho a la situación e incluso el enfermo del conejo…Yuki no podía explicarse cómo teniendo como novio al ninfómano de su hermano el jodido retrasado con complejo de niño seguía viendo a Shuichi de la forma en que lo hacía desde la primera vez que lo vio, cosa que le sacaba de sus casillas en sobre manera, sin mencionar claro está que Tatsuha también miraba a su niño con lujuria y sugería cada vez que podía que Yuki se lo prestara para hacer un trío… _el colmo_ … además en la reunión esa también estarían unos cuantos productores, editores, reporteros y quien sabe cuantos más idiotas que querrían manosear a su niño, todo por culpa de Touma y su empeño de convertir cualquier cosa en una oportunidad laboral.

 

Y es que otra cosa que Yuki había aprendido con el paso del tiempo, y no de buena manera cabe destacar, es que era extremadamente posesivo y celoso con Shuichi al punto de que el simple hecho de que alguien que no fuera Hiro lo abrazara le sacaba de quicio y lo molestaba instantáneamente, y Hiro porque se había acostumbrado luego de mucho esfuerzo mental para entender que solo era amigo de su koibito, actualmente era capaz de tolerar los abrazos de K…bueno que K le pasara el brazo por los hombros a cantante y le revolviera el cabello, todo gracias a que lo descubrió en una posición bastante comprometedora, por no decir insalvable, con Hiro una vez. En cuanto a Suguru… era tan efusivo como una piedra y rara vez hacía contacto corporal con alguien y Sakano sencillamente se desbordaba de adrenalina y se elevaba del momento, había veces que Yuki podría jurar que ese tipo estaba bastante drogado porque eso de dar vueltas cual torbellino por todo un local no lo podría hacer nadie completamente sano.

 

Yuki salió por fin de la habitación y se encontró a Shuichi leyendo… _¿Leyendo?_ Pues si el cantante estaba tranquilamente sentado en la mesa leyendo la última novela del escritor, un ejemplar que había traído a casa ayer, cosa que le hizo sonreír agradado de que su niño se interesara por su trabajo, pero la sonrisa le duró poco al descubrir que su niño estaba leyendo mientras el suculento desayuno de frutas y tostadas que había preparado se enfriaba. Otra vez, tercera en el día, Yuki descubrió desbaratado su plan ya que según acababa de enterarse era él quien le iba a preparar el desayuno a su niño…pero no…tenía que venir Shuichi y hacerlo primero…ok… ahora tenía dos cosas claras: uno se estaba molestando por soberanas estupideces hoy a causa del jodido plan que estaba seguro no existía anoche ni esta mañana cuando despertó y dos que aun cuando sabía que era idiota enfadarse no podía evitarlo, conclusión: estaba de muy mal humor.

 

–¡Ohayoo Yuki! (Buenos Días Yuki) –le saludó Shuichi con una espléndida sonrisa.

 

–Hola –contestó el escritor de mala gana sirviéndose café para luego sentarse a la mesa con desgano.

 

Cuando notó la mirada confusa de su niño Yuki se golpeó mentalmente, si quería llevar a cabo algo de su plan, ya que había decidido obviar el detalle de que el susodicho se inventaba a sí mismo conforme las circunstancias solo para molestarlo, no era lo mejor tratar mal al perlirrosa _¡Dios dame paciencia!_ rogó mentalmente mientras la necesidad de disculparse por su conducta aumentaba, pero tampoco estaba tan desesperado… su plan aún no estaba tan mal _¿Cuál plan? ¡Joder! Como sea_ …lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era sonreírle al chico sentado frente a él, decirle feliz cumpleaños y arrastrarlo a cuarto y hacerle de todo hasta que tuvieran que irse a la odiosa reunión en casa de su hermana. Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para llamar la atención del cantante el teléfono sonó y éste se levantó de la mesa para atender…era su mamá, según escuchó, que después le pasó a su hermana, al primo, al perro, al vecino, al dueño de la panadería y sabe dios cuanta gente más ya que el cantante estuvo al menos una hora y media hablando por teléfono antes de colgar, tiempo suficiente para que Yuki terminara su desayuno y recogiera los platos… perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba el día de hoy… mandara a la mierda varias veces su dichoso plan cada vez que parecía que el chiquillo iba a colgar y no lo hacía e improvisara su siguiente plan, o el plan se inventaba solo de nuevo, ya no lo sabía…en fin ahora estaba más molesto que antes…

 

Cuando Shuichi por fin colgó el teléfono fue a sentarse al lado de su koibito quien veía televisión en la sala con cara de pocos amigos. Yuki vio al chico sentarse a su lado pero nuevamente antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en abrir la boca para decir algo el maldito teléfono, que desde hoy se convertiría en el aparato electrónico más odiado por el escritor, volvió a sonar…esta vez era Hiro, es decir, por lo menos otra hora más en la que su niño estaría hablando por teléfono y efectivamente así fue. Después de Hiro llamó K y luego Suguru y después Sakano y no mucho después llamaron Mika y Touma. Yuki estaba en estado de histeria suprema… es que no podía entender por que demonios la gente seguía llamando… ¿Qué es que acaso el cerebro no les permitía procesar que iban a ver al cantante en una jodida hora? ¿Qué les costaba esperase? Viendo como Shuichi caminaba a la cocina tarareando luego de soltar el aparato del demonio ese, el teléfono, cayó en cuenta que si no se comenzaban a arreglarse no llegarían a tiempo a casa de Mika… por lo que comenzarían a llamar preguntando por el retraso y honestamente Yuki no creía poder soportar oír repicar el teléfono una vez más el día de hoy _¡Juro que si vuelve a sonar aunque sea una sola vez más voy a estrellarlo contra el suelo!.._.iba a seguir renegando sobre el dichoso aparato cuando su plan,  que después de estar toda la mañana pensando en él ya era más específico que el plan de ensamble de un misil nuclear, pero recordó que tenían que irse pronto así que  mala gana se dirigió a la cocina en busca del mocoso.

 

–Shuichi… va siendo hora de que te metas a bañar o no llegaremos a casa de Mika.

 

El mencionado se volteó para mirar a su koibito con el asombro claro en los ojos amatistas que ahora también brillaban con ilusión.

 

–Tu…–balbuceó el pelirrosa –¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

 

Yuki sonrió internamente _Baka y ¿cómo se me iba a olvidar?_

 

–Claro que sé que día es hoy….

 

–Entonces… ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? –le interrumpió Shuichi para hacerle la pregunta que lo había estado atormentando toda la mañana.

 

–Porque si –contestó Yuki secamente, y es que por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad no era su culpa, pero tampoco es como si fuera a admitir en voz alta que estaba más que molesto por el asunto… con tal…su nuevo plan había decidido que si no pudo ser ni el primero ni el segundo… ni el quinto…ni el veinteavo… ¡pues entonces iba a ser el último! en decirle al cantante feliz cumpleaños ¡ja! ¡Y de qué manera! –Ahora anda a arreglarte antes de que me arrepienta de ir a la fulana reunión esa –concluyó luego de ver la cara de shock que tenía su niño y no era para menos por que si a ver vamos que tu amante, novio, etc. te diga que no te dijo feliz cumpleaños “porque si” dejaría fuera de base a cualquiera.

 

Cuando se subieron al carro Shuichi iba absolutamente callado y eso en el diccionario universal de actitudes del cantante significaba que estaba sumamente triste o sumamente molesto, Yuki lo sabía muy bien pero de hecho, por la forma en la que miraba distraídamente la carretera el escritor estaba seguro de que el cantante estaba en las dos cosas: triste y enojado ¿Y de quién era la culpa? de Yuki por su puesto, quien por cierto estaba comenzando a preocuparse de estar haciendo las cosas mal _Si este jodido plan falla juro que se las va a ver conmigo…momento…¿mi plan?...¿Pienso enfrentarme a mi plan?¿Y que le voy a hacer? ¿Insultarlo? ¿Olvidarlo?... Excelente este día va a acabar con la poca cordura que me quedaba…_ pero lo cierto era que si el misterioso plan de Yuki fallaba iba a tener que inventarse una muy buena para salir del pozo que se estaba cavando.

 

Cuando llegaron a casa de Mika ya todos estaban ahí y el saludo de su hermana hizo que Yuki deseara tener un lado pirómano y quemar la casa con todos sus visitantes dentro.

 

–Eiri al fin llegaron…iba a llamarlos para preguntarles por qué estaban tardando tanto –fueron las palabras de Mika al abrir la puerta –¡Shuichi-san! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

 

Shuichi agradeció las felicitaciones de su cuñada mientras le devolvía el abrazo para luego entrar y recibir las felicitaciones del resto de los invitados a igual que sus abrazos, todo ante la atenta mirada de enojo del escritor quien apenas contestaba cuando le saludaban. Afortunadamente, al menos desde el punto de vista del rubio su niño había vuelto a la normalidad en cuanto se vio rodeado de toda esa gente que le quería y parecía estar disfrutando el momento, y es que después de todo el novelista no quería que su niño pasara un mal día sino todo lo contrario.

 

Pasaron las horas y Mika decidió que era la hora de que Shuichi abriera los regalos que se encontraban apilados en una mesa como si el cumpleaños de un niño de cinco años se tratase. Para cuando Shuichi terminó  de abrir todos los paquetes Tatsuha hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente.

 

–¿Y tu regalo hermanito? –preguntó el pelinegro al rubio

 

–No tengo –murmuró malhumorado, había deseado que nadie se diera cuenta del pequeñamente inmenso error que había tenido su mencionado plan y es que ha debido prever que esto ocurriría y que Shuichi tendría esa cara de desconsuelo que tenía ahora.

 

–Ne…Shu-chan… ¿Por qué no nos cantas una canción? –intervino Sakuma rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

 

–Yo…no….–comenzó a negarse el pelirrosa que no estaba de particularmente de ánimos para cantar.

 

Sakuma seguía insistiendo al igual que el resto tratando tácitamente de hacer que el cantante de BL pensara en otras cosas que no fueran que su amado se había olvidado de su cumpleaños ya que a estas alturas todos sabían que el susodicho no solo no le había comprado un regalo sino que ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de felicitarlo así que todos querían que cantara y se levantara el ánimo mientras que Touma se acercó hasta su cuñado para preguntarle.

 

–Eiri-san…no me digas que lo olvidaste…–le susurró Touma a Yuki.

 

–No lo olvidé –contestó Yuki inmensamente molesto –Es solo que….–iba a continuar pero el movimiento de los invitados quienes se sentaron todos frente al piano lo distrajo, buscó con la vista a Shuichi y se dio cuenta de que su niño había cedido ante la insistencia de los demás y se había sentado frente al piano con la intención de tocarlo mientras cantaba.

 

Mientras Shuichi parecía escoger una melodía en su cabeza Yuki pudo ver como su niño lo miraba y le sonría dulcemente como solo lo hacía para él, le vio tomar aire y comenzar a tocar unas suaves notas en el piano y fue cuando notó que de alguna manera había quedado de pie detrás de el resto de la gente pero justo en frente de Shuichi.

 

_Ohhh..._

_He dado demasiado_

_Lo que he podido dar_

_Si las aguas se enfurecen_

_Tu veras miedo a nadar_

_Con temor de acercarte_

_Puede ser anticipado_

_Puede ser tan demasiado,_

_Para que puedas analizarte._

 

_Quiero saber si puedo estar en tu mundo_

_Y quiero saber si lo que sientes es profundo_

 

_Yo quiero que tú me digas_

_Necesito que me lo digas_

_Yo quiero que tú me digas_

_Mi amor seguirá creciendo más_

 

_Yo quiero que tú me digas_

_Necesito que me lo digas_

_Yo quiero que tú me digas_

_Mi amor seguirá creciendo más y más y más..._

 

_Te he dado todo de mí_

_No hay otro lugar para hacerte feliz_

_Y se que con el tiempo, creerás siempre en mi_

_Entonces por favor dame tu mano_

_Yo te cambiare nuestros lazos_

_Por que quiero que estés en mi vida_

_Quiero que siempre seas mío_

 

_Quiero saber si puedo estar en tu mundo_

_Y quiero saber si lo que sientes es profundo_

_Yo quiero que tú me digas_

_Necesito que me lo digas_

_Yo quiero que tú me digas_

_Mi amor seguirá creciendo más y más y más..._

 

_Yo quiero que tú me digas_

_Necesito que me lo digas_

_Yo quiero que tú me digas_

_Mi amor seguirá creciendo más y más y más..._

 

_Mi amor eres tan especial_

_Te quiero dar todo de mi, queriéndote y mas y mas..._

 

_Mi amor eres tan especial_

_Te quiero dar todo de mi, queriéndote y mas y mas y mas..._

_Yo quiero que tú me digas_

_Necesito que me lo digas_

_Yo quiero que tú me digas_

_Mi amor seguirá creciendo más y más y más..._

 

_Yo quiero que tú me digas_

_Necesito que me lo digas_

_Yo quiero que tú me digas_

_Mi amor seguirá creciendo más y más y más..._

_Yo quiero que tú me digas_

_Necesito que me lo digas_

_Yo quiero que tú me digas_

_Mi amor seguirá creciendo más y más y más..._

 

En cuanto sonaron las primeras notas el ambiente se transformó, el aire se llenó de una atmósfera impregnada de cariño y a medida que la canción avanzaba Hiro se incorporó haciendo algo de la percusión golpeando oportunamente una mesa de madera ubicada cerca del piano mientras Suguru hacía lo propio un poco más allá e incluso Sakuma cantó una segunda voz acompañando al pelirrosa lo que hizo que la canción saliera tan perfecta que todos estaban sorprendidos.

 

Yuki pudo escuchar como Touma decía que esa canción había que incluirla en el próximo CD de la banda mientras Mika se felicitaba a si misma por haber encendido la cámara y haberlo grabado todo mientras el resto felicitaba a Shuichi y alguno que otro reportero pedía permiso para hacer una reseña sobre la canción….Pero Yuki estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para prestarles atención y es que acababa de aprender una gran lección…no es que Shuichi se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser fría y distante…simplemente se había resignado…no es que Shuichi fuera feliz a su lado…simplemente se estaba conformando con lo poco que él le daba… Shuichi lo amaba más cada día y cada día él lo trataba igual o peor… el corazón del escritor que ya estaba latiendo con fuerza emocionado por la canción comenzó a dolerle… _he sido tan estúpido…_ y entonces su plan reapareció en su mente y un engranaje tuvo que habérsele dañado o eso pensaron todos cuando el escritor atravesó la sala con paso decidido y abrazó a Shuishi mientras lo besaba profundamente en un intento desesperado de transmitirle aunque fuera un poquito de todos los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho.

 

–¿Yuki? –preguntó Shuichi muy confundido luego de que el beso terminara y su koibito apoyara su frente contra la de él y lo miraba a los ojos intensamente, el cantante estaba tan o más sorprendido que el resto por las acciones del escritor.

 

–Nos vamos –fue la respuesta del rubio mientras tomaba la mano de su niño y lo arrastraba en dirección a la puerta.

 

–Pero Yuki…–balbuceó Shuichi aún más sorprendido si era posible –Al menos déjame despedirme….

 

–Bien –contestó Yuki deteniéndose en seco y girándose para encontrarse con la cara de sorpresa de todos –Muchas gracias por todo…–dijo Yuki mientras hacía una reverencia y obligaba a Shuichi a hacerla de una manera nada gentil, es decir, puso una mano sobre la nuca del otro y le obligó a inclinarse –Ahora nos retiramos.

 

Dicho eso se dio media vuelta y volvió a tomar la mano de su niño para que le acompañase hasta el carro. Shuichi iba a protestar pero tener su mano entrelazada con la de Yuki era tan inusual que estaba demasiado fascinado como para decir algo. Pero cuando el contactó se rompió cuando se montaron el auto el pelirrosa comenzó a preguntar.

 

–Yuki…¿A dónde vamos?...el apartamento queda hacia el otro lado…

 

–No vamos al apartamento –contestó lo obvio el escritor.

 

–¿Yuki? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿A dónde vamos? –volvió a inquirir Shuichi que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

 

Yuki aprovechó la luz roja para callarlo con un beso hasta que el carro de atrás les tocó corneta, entonces Yuki avanzó un poco y se estacionó a un lado  y sacó de su porta mapas una bufanda de seda negra para volver a besar a su niño y mientras el pelirrosa se encontraba distraído con el beso colocar la tela vendado sus ojos y susurrarle antes de que el otro pudiera preguntar.

 

–Shhh…déjatela puesta –le besó el cuello –Te tengo una sorpresa que sé que te gustará

 

–De… de acuerdo –dijo Shuichi mientras tocaba la suavidad del pañuelo que cubría sus ojos con incredibilidad, estaba demasiado impactado ¿Desde cuándo Yuki era tan misterioso?  Y además ¿ _Me tiene una sorpresa?_ Un sentimiento entre la ilusión y la ansiedad comenzó a formarse en su interior pero trató de reprimirlo… no quería decepcionarse de nuevo, al menos no hoy…por una parte había sido un día maravilloso…había pasado una tarde excelente con todos sus amigos pero por otro lado se había sentido profundamente triste por la actitud de su koibito y ahora estaba completamente intrigado por que no entendía nada de lo que el otro planeaba.

 

–Llegamos –anunció Yuki apagando el motor del carro.

 

–¿Ya me puedo quitar la venda? –preguntó el pelirrosa

 

–No… apenas estamos en el estacionamiento –explicó el escritor –Espera ya te ayudo a bajarte de carro –dicho eso salió del auto dio la vuelta y tomó la mano del cantante para servirle de apoyo –Vamos…

 

Yuki condujo a su niño de la mano hasta la recepción y lo ubicó en una zona poco vistosa, estaba consiente de que un cantante famoso con los ojos vendados en el lobby de un hotel era demasiada tentación para cualquiera. Shuichi pensó que Yuki había tardado horas cuando al fin regresó, de hecho estaba a punto de quitarse la venda pero las manos de Yuki lo detuvieron.

 

–¡Hey! No tan rápido….–murmuró Yuki al oído del pelirrosa mientras quitaba sus manos del lazo de la tela.

 

–¡Yuki!...casi me matas del susto –contestó Shuichi con su corazón latiendo rápidamente –Esto no me esta gustando nada….no es agradable que te dejen solo sin saber en donde y con los ojos  vendados…

 

–Lo se….–dijo el escritor abrazando al otro con fuerza para calmarlo ya que estaba temblando casi imperceptiblemente _realmente lo asusté_ ….–Pero tenía que arreglar una última cosa y si escuchabas seguro perdería el elemento sorpresa…Además desde donde estaba podía verte perfectamente… ¿No creerás que iba a dejar que te pasara algo?

 

–Yuki…–fue la respuesta de Shuichi quien estaba nuevamente anonadado.

 

–Vamos….ya falta poco –repuso el escritor mientras tomaba nuevamente su mano con la diferencia que esta vez tomó la mano izquierda del cantante con la misma suya y la derecha la puso en su espalda a la altura de su cadera para que caminara con mayor confianza.

 

Yuki condujo a Shuichi todo el camino hasta el ascensor sin soltarlo, subieron al elegante penthouse del más prestigioso Hotel de Tokio cuya habitación tenía una vista panorámica de 360 grados hacia la ciudad cuando entraron a la habitación el escritor se aseguró de cerrar la puerta y luego apagó su celular… y es que si alguien lo llamaba y le interrumpía en este momento no solo se desquitaría con el aparato del demonio ese sino que asesinaría a quien fuera que lo estuviera fastidiando. Pensando en eso metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero derecho del pantalón de su niño haciendo que el cantante se sobresaltara por completo.

 

–¿Yuki qué haces?

 

–Mocoso ¿Dónde está tu teléfono?

 

–Ah… en el otro bolsillo…pero… ¿Para que lo quieres?

 

–Para apagarlo –contestó con naturalidad mientras jurungaba el otro bolsillo hasta que encontró el aparato. Al abrir el celular para desconectarlo se sorprendió al encontrar como fondo de pantalla la imagen de la calcomanía que se habían tomado en su primera cita hace años…Yuki no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello, una vez todo listo dio un último vistazo a la habitación complacido de que todo estuviera según sus requerimientos.

 

Cuando Yuki finalmente retiró el pañuelo de sus ojos, Shuichi se encontró en el medio de una amplia habitación iluminada sutilmente por el ocaso del sol que se ponía en el horizonte a través de la inmensa ventana…además habían unos candelabros situados estratégicamente…en una mesa había chanpagne (champán) y unas copas así como muchos envases de plata tapados así que no podía saber su contenido, también había una bella bandeja con fresas… y entonces fijó su mirada en la cama… una cama matrimonial con pilares altos en cada esquina que sostenían un marco que permitía que la cama estuviera rodeada de una tela muy liviana casi transparente y justo al frente estaba retirada lo suficiente como para dejar ver que las sábanas blancas estaban cubiertas por innumerables pétalos de rosas rojas y de la cama descendía un camino de los mismos que Shuichi pudo seguir con la vista hasta sus pies. El cantante abrió la boca para decir algo pero sencillamente no pudo, estaba demasiado sorprendido… todo era demasiado….romántico…

 

–¡Feliz cumpleaños Shuichi! –dijo Yuki cuando creyó que su niño ya había terminado de contemplar la habitación.

 

–Yuki…–contestó el pelirrosa saliendo de su estupor girándose para encarar a su koibito quien lo miraba con una sonrisa –¿Todo esto es por mi cumpleaños?

 

–En parte –fue la repuesta del escritor devolviendo el abrazo que estaba recibiendo de su niño para luego tomar su rostro y besarlo hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse.

 

–Así que este era tu plan desde el principio ¿No?... ¿Por eso no me habías felicitado en todo el día? –cuestionó Shuichi con un ligero puchero.

 

–Traerte aquí era mi plan si…–confesó Yuki –Lo demás es culpa de toda la jodida gente que llamó durante toda la mañana…

 

–Mmmm está bien –contestó el pelirrosa que seguía guindado del cuello de su koibito, honestamente ya no estaba para nada molesto solo podía sentir una inmensa felicidad de que su koibito hubiese planeado todo esto solo para él –Hablando de partes…dijiste que esto era solo en parte por mi cumpleaños ¿Cuál es la otra?

 

–¿Qué no es obvio? –preguntó el escritor aunque sabía que el otro no se esperaba lo que iba a oír –Hice todo esto porque… –respiró profundo –Lo hice porque Te Amo…

 

Y al contrario de lo que el rubio pensaba el cantante lo soltó de inmediato y dio tres pasos para atrás antes de preguntar:

 

–¿Qué dijiste?... justo ahora…¿Qué…qué acabas de decir? –inquirió Shuichi mirando a su koibito sumamente sorprendido y es que no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar…

 

–Dije que Te Amo –contestó Yuki completamente desubicado ante la actitud de su niño y cuando vio al pelirrosa caer de rodillas llorando fuertemente se arrepintió, no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando así que preocupado se acercó a él y se arrodilló frente a él para tomar su rostro y hablarle –Shuichi…–se sorprendió el chico estaba llorando, pero tenía la sonrisa más bella que Yuki hubiese visto jamás –¿Por qué estás llorando?

 

–Lo siento –contestó Shuichi limpiándose la cara con las manos –Es que estoy muy feliz… ¿Dijiste que me amas cierto? ¿No fue solo mi imaginación?

 

–¡Baaaaka! Claro que Te Amo Shuichi….

 

–¡Yo también Te Amo Yuki! –replicó Shuichi antes de lanzarse a los brazos del otro y besarlo transmitiéndose mutuamente este cúmulo de sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro.

 

Yuki se sentía tranquilo con el mundo y se estaba dejando llevar por el beso…ya sus manos recorrían la espalda del cuerpo entre sus brazos…consideró la idea de cogérselo ahí mismo en el suelo…y es que la necesidad de verse sumido en el calor del cuerpo de su niño era muy grande pero lo pensó mejor…esta vez iba a hacer las cosas bien…iba a hacer de esta una noche inolvidable para los dos pero sobre todo para su niño, así que cuando el beso se terminó Yuki se puso de pie y le extendió la mano al otro para que se levanta y una vez parados habló.

 

–Hagamos algo… Yo tomo la ducha primero mientras tú curioseas la habitación ¿Te parece?

 

–De acuerdo –contestó Shuichi alegremente.

 

Yuki entonces partió hacia el baño llevándose consigo un cofre de madera tan grade como su laptop y alto como un vaso lo cual llamó la atención de su niño.

 

–¿Yuki que es eso?

 

–Lo único que no puedes jurungar todavía –contestó el escritor antes de meterse al baño y cerrar la puerta.

 

Luego de unos minutos Yuki salió del baño y encontró a Shuichi entretenido comiéndose una fresa  sola.

 

–Así que aún no has abierto los envases –dijo el escritor señalando los potecitos de plata para luego tomar una fresa, destapar uno de los potes y sumergirla en el chocolate blanco derretido que había dentro…

 

Shuichi vio las acciones del escritor pero estaba embelesado con la imagen del rubio cubierto con una yukata negra de seda y el cabello mojado haciendo que unas gotas traviesas corrieran por la piel expuesta de su pecho, cuando Yuki se acercó a él y presionó la fresa contra sus labios el cantante tragó con fuerza para luego morder una parte de la fresa. Yuki se comió el resto pero al ver como los labios de su niños habían quedados manchados de chocolate blanco…una imagen bastante erótica cabe destacar que solo era acentuada por las mejillas sonrojadas del chico, se acercó a él, tomó su barbilla y comenzó a lamer muy sensualmente el chocolate de los labios del otro para  luego besarse un poco y repetir un par de veces el jueguito con la fresa antes de que el escritor se diera cuenta de que si seguían así iba a terminar por llevarse al chico a la cama antes de darle el chance siquiera de bañarse.

 

–Anda a bañarte antes de que no puedas escapar de mí –dijo sugerentemente el rubio.

 

–Vale –contestó Shuichi para darle un corto beso a Yuki justo en su manzana de Adán y alejarse de él diciendo –No tardo…

 

Cuando Shuichi entró al baño se sentía en las nubes… _Yuki me dijo que me ama…al fin…y además preparó todo esto… y es tan perfecto…tan romántico_ . El cantante se bañó a conciencia asegurándose de limpiar bien su cuerpo sabía que lo que le esperaba del otro lado de la puerta era una noche de sexo salvaje y estaba ansioso por que comenzara. Salió del baño para encontrarse a Yuki sirviendo el chanpagne (champán) y fue entonces el turno de quedarse embelesado del escritor por que su niño se veía estupendo cubierto con la delicada yukata de seda blanca que había escogido para él… _parece un ángel_ pensó al verlo y es que el blanco resaltaba el color de su piel y su cabello pero sobre todo el de sus ojos… además la hermosa sonrisa que le estaba entregando era el complemento perfecto para la imagen angelical que tenía frente a sí, sonrió pícaramente al percatarse de la inmensas ganas que tenía de corromper a ese angelito que le miraba con ternura y hacer que se ahogara en la lujuria y su cerebro se borrara a causa del placer.

 

–Ven acércate…–habló Yuki mientras le extendía a Shuichi una copa espumante para brindar –Por ti…–dijo antes de chocar gentilmente su copa con la del otro

 

–Yuki…–al parecer Yuki había decidido dejarlo sin palabras hoy, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Shuichi ya que había hecho tantas cosas incomparables que no sabía cual le había dejado más impactado.

 

Yuki al ver como el chico se perdía en sus pensamientos aprovechó la oportunidad para besarlo por sorpresa y darle a probar de la champagne que él mismo había bebido sorprendiendo nuevamente al pelirrosa que igual tragó y continuó con el apasionado beso que estaba recibiendo.

 

Mientras se besaban con pasión Yuki colocó una de sus manos contra la parte baja de la espalda de su niño para empujarlo hacia él y juntar deliciosamente sus miembros por debajo de las delicadas telas que cubrían sus cuerpos haciendo la fricción aún más satisfactoria, con su otra mano tomó la nuca del cantante luego de terminar el beso obligándolo gentilmente a girar su cabeza y exponer su cuello permitiéndole a escritor besar la sensitiva piel del pelirrosa a la vez que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la cama. Shuichi se sentía en las nubes, Yuki estaba siendo tan tierno con él…y aún así podía sentir la lujuria y el deseo que desprendía el cuerpo del rubio incitándolo …pronto sintió como le llevaba…a la cama supuso, y su confirmación vino cuando comenzó a pisar el camino de pétalos que estaba en el piso y que inequívocamente lo conducían a la cama, segundos después sintió como la parte de atrás de sus piernas chocaba contra la cama pero gracias a que Yuki lo sostenía no cayó en ella.

 

Cuando alcanzaron la cama Yuki volvió a besar a su niño mientras desataba la yukata para luego  deslizarla suavemente por lo hombros del pelirrosa acariciándolos con sus manos para entonces repartir numerosos besos por la piel expuesta del cantante arrancándole gemidos a Shuichi. Volvió a atacar su cuello mientras con sus manos recorría el contorno del cuerpo de su niño hasta alcanzar su pecho y tomar sus pezones para comenzar a frotarlos con sus dedos haciendo que el cantante gimiera roncamente de nuevo. Cuando estuvo contento con el nivel de excitación presente en el cuerpo del otro Yuki lo empujó con sutileza pero con la suficiente fuerza como para que Shuichi cayera de espaldas en la cama… el escritor se tomó su tiempo contemplando el cuerpo frente a si, amaba cada segmento de ese cuerpo tan sexy que tenía su koibito y es que justo ahora el cuerpo de Shuichi emanaba sensualidad por borbotones. El cantante se dejaba observar por el rubio disfrutando la mirada de deseo y hambre que estaba recibiendo, además podía ver como el miembro de Eiri se levantaba contra la yukata negra que aún llevaba puesta.

 

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Yuki reaccionara para desvestirse y subirse a la cama sobre Shuichi  gruñendo ante el contacto de sus excitados penes para luego besarlo profundamente al punto de que la saliva de ambos resbalaba por la comisura de los labios de más joven. Cuando se separaron Shuichi estaba muy sonrojado y respirando entrecortadamente a causa de la excitación que sentía… Yuki también respiraba con fuerza luchando por verter aire a sus pulmones…de repente recordó algo y se detuvo, dejó de acariciar al cantante y se levantó de la cama ante la mirada de confusión del otro.

 

–¿Yuki? –preguntó Shuichi un tanto confundido.

 

–Voy….voy…–contestó Yuki mientras jurungaba el cofre de madera en busca de algo importante. Fue entonces cuando se percató que su plan había comenzado realmente el día anterior cuando había preparado todo esto, pero no le importó ahora comprendía que este era solo un matiz de ese deseo de hacer feliz a su niño a toda costa. Cuando lo consiguió verificó que el resto de las cosas que planeaba utilizar durante la noche estuvieran allí y finalmente se volvió hacia la cama y le entregó a Shuichi una caja  plana, cuadrada, no muy grande, forrada de terciopelo rojo.

 

–¿Para mi? –cuestionó el cantante.

 

Yuki se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para luego sonreír con regocijo al ver la cara que puso su niño cuando abrió la caja. Adentro había un collar de cuero formado por dos finas tiras de cuero de una de las cuales colgaba una bella cruz de planta con una pulsera que hacía juego por igual.

 

–Déjame ponértelo –dijo Yuki tomando el collar de la caja para luego apartar el cabello de la nuca de Shuichi y depositar allí un dulce beso antes de abrochar el collar. Luego se puso de nuevo frente a su niño y sin dejarlo hablar lo besó…esta vez era un beso cargado de amor el cual Shuichi correspondió inmediatamente pasando sus brazos por el cuello del escritor.

 

Cuando el beso se rompió Yuki tomó la pulsera de la caja y la puso sobre las manos de Shuichi mientras le susurraba.

 

–Pónmela…–dijo el escritor extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el pelirrosa. Una vez la pulsera fue colocada movió un poco su brazo antes de preguntar – ¿Te gusta?

 

–Si Yuki…son bellos –contestó Shuichi mientras acariciaba la cruz colgando en su cuello…iba a preguntar algo pero Yuki le interrumpió.

 

–Eiri –dijo de repente le rubio.

 

–¿Ah? –Shuichi obviamente no había entendido nada.

 

–Deberías llamarme Eiri –susurró Yuki justo sobre el oído del chico –Llámame por mi nombre Shuichi….

 

–Eiri…–cuando Shuichi lo dijo un escalofrío placentero atravesó el cuerpo de ambos. Yuki volvió a besarlo y cuando se separaron el pelirrosa afirmó con una gran sonrisa –¡Gracias Eiri!

 

–No tienes porque darme las gracias Baka –comentó en tono juguetón el rubio –Esto es una promesa…una promesa entre nosotros ¿Si?

 

–¿Cuál promesa?

 

–Un recordatorio de que eres mío y que yo soy tuyo…–contestó Yuki sonrojándose levemente _Dios estoy perdido de cursi…_

 

–Pero Eiri yo no necesito esto para recordar que soy tuyo –replicó Shuichi sonriendo –Yo **sé** que soy tuyo, a cada minuto a cada hora….no hay un momento en que no me sienta así…siempre estoy pensando en ti…Yo Te Amo Eiri.

 

El corazón del escritor comenzó a latir con fuerza al escuchar esa declaración con su nombre y no con su seudónimo.

 

–Yo también te Amo Shuichi –dijo antes de besarle –Soy tuyo…y siempre lo seré –susurró entre besos. El pelirrosa sentía como su corazón latía con felicidad mientras su cuerpo se fundía en el abrazo y el beso que estaba recibiendo…cuando la falta de aire les hizo separarse preguntó:

 

–Mmmm…Eiri….¿Que más hay en la caja?

 

–¿Sientes curiosidad no? –preguntó lo obvio el escritor mientras revolvía un poco la cabellera rosada –Hay algunas cosas que quiero que usemos esta noche…la primera es esta –dijo sacando de la caja un pañuelo igual al que había usado más temprano para vendar los ojos del cantante con la diferencia de que este era completamente rojo –Quiero volver a vendarte para que te concentres solo en las sensaciones que voy a provocar en tu cuerpo… ¿Puedo?

 

Shuichi se lo pensó por un momento, no le había gustado nada que Yuki lo dejara solo con los ojos vendados aparentemente en el lobby del Hotel….pero esto era diferente además él confiaba en el rubio completamente… iba a ser una experiencia nueva en su vida sexual…así que… _¿por qué no?..._ aunque no estaba completamente convencido asintió con la cabeza y entonces Yuki se acercó a él, besó su frente, sus ojos para luego atacar su boca con pasión desbordada y justo como la vez anterior cuando estaba completamente distraído con el beso Yuki vendó sus ojos y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo acostándole nuevamente en la cama. Yuki pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su niño estaba un poco tenso así que mientras besaba su cuello le dijo.

  


–No te voy a hacer nada desagradable… en cualquier caso podrás quitarte la venda cuando lo prefieras pero desearía que te la dejaras el mayor tiempo posible… quiero que disfrutes esto así que relájate –dijo Yuki acariciando suavemente el cuerpo del cantante.

 

–De acuerdo…–contestó Shuichi.

 

Una vez con el permiso otorgado Yuki se puso nuevamente de pie y sacó de la caja una pluma completamente blanca, también tomó un pequeño vibrador ovalado y pequeño con mando a distancia y en su camino de regreso agarró tanto su copa como el potecito que contenía el chocolate blanco y las fresas y entonces regresó a la cama.

Luego de ubicar todas sus “herramientas” convenientemente tomó una rosa del florero y la posó sobre el rosto del cantante. Shuichi reconoció de inmediato el aroma de la rosa y luego sintió como Eiri delineaba su cara con ella, al tener los ojos vendados Shuichi no sabía cuál ni dónde sería la próxima caricia así que las sensaciones que normalmente no percibiría se multiplicaban por mil... _Eiri tenía razón_ …pensó el chico concordando con su koibito. Yuki frotó el cuello de Shuichi con la rosa y luego la pasó delicadamente por sus pezones haciendo que el cantante gimiera ante lo sutil de contacto. Cuando se cansó de jugar con la flor tomó la pluma completamente blanca y comenzó a frotar la punta de ésta alrededor del ombligo de su niño arrancándole carcajadas inmediatamente…

 

Eiri estaba muy complacido ya que amaba oír reír a Shuichi así que recorrió también sus muslos internos con la pluma. Shuichi sentía como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos mojando la venda y es que era tal su nivel de risa que no podía contenerse, estaba luchando por aire y se retiraba frenéticamente del contacto de la pluma, pero aún así en ningún momento pidió que se detuviera… el juego con la pluma no duró mas que unos pocos minutos pero había logrado que su cuerpo se relajara totalmente cuando Eiri al fin parecía haber pasado a la siguiente etapa, grande fue su sorpresa al sentir la pluma dibujando círculos sobre sus testículos rápidamente antes de recorrer su miembro desde la base hasta la punta mandando fuertes corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, Shuichi seriamente pensó que se correría y Yuki se sorprendió del profundo gemido que le había provocado al pequeño.

 

Yuki esperó a que su niño recuperara la respiración mientras le besaba el cuello para luego tomar su copa y derramar lo que quedaba del champagne sobre el pecho de su niño siguiendo de cerca las gotas que recorrieron el cuerpo del chico quien se retorció placenteramente ante el contacto del frío líquido. Una vez se formó un pequeño charco en el ombligo del cantante Yuki tomó una fresa y la hundió allí para luego dársela de comer a su niño advirtiéndole antes que no mordiera un pedazo muy grande ya que por estar acostado se ahogaría y así repitió el proceso varias veces hasta que estuvo satisfecho.

 

Seguidamente lamió el torso del chico hasta borrar cualquier rastro de bebida, Shuichi estaba muy excitado por todas las caricias que estaba recibiendo y un gemido entre la sorpresa y el placer se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió como un líquido espeso y caliente era derramado sobre sus pezones y su ingle…Yuki lamió de nuevo el cuerpo de su niño mientras lo tocaba sensualmente, cuando limpió el chocolate de sus pezones bajó con su lengua hasta la ingle del chico lamiendo una y otra vez mientras comenzaba a masajear muy lentamente, casi sin pasión el miembro de su niño, y es que Yuki sabía que Shuichi se correría en cualquier momento así que mantuvo sus estímulos al mínimo por un rato hasta que Shuichi comenzó a pedir por más y Yuki sencillamente no pudo negarse así que llevando su boca hasta el pene de su niño comenzó lamiendo la punta para luego introducirlo una y otra vez hasta el fondo de su garganta chupándolo con fuerza en un ritmo bastante rápido y a su vez había comenzado a jugar con la entrada del chico con un dedo lubricado…Yuki siguió masturbando a Shuichi con su boca hasta que los dedos dentro del cantante alcanzaron su próstata enviándolo por la espiral sin retorno en uno de los mejores orgasmos que el cantante hubiese tenido en su vida y por supuesto el rubio no dejó escapar ni una sola gota de la esencia de su koibito y mientras el cuerpo de Shuichi aún convulsionaba preso del orgasmo empujó el pequeño vibrador lubricado dentro de la entrada de su koibito pero sin encenderlo.

 

Cuando Shuichi se recuperó del orgasmo Yuki le había quitado la venda y estaba sentado a su lado bebiendo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

 

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Shuichi un poco desconcertado.

 

–Perdiste el conocimiento por un momento –confesó Yuki quien se había preocupado hasta los huesos al ver que su niño se había ¿Desmayado? –¿Valió la pena la venda? –preguntó Yuki pasándole la copa a su niño.

 

–Si…la verdad nunca me imaginé que sería tan intenso –dijo Shuichi bebiendo de su copa… y de repente se dio cuenta de que él había tenido un orgasmo, un orgasmo maravilloso a decir verdad, pero Yuki no, con una mirada a la entrepierna del rubio confirmó que tenía razón así que dejando la copa de lado se acercó gateando hasta Eiri y susurró seductoramente a su oído –Eso fue excelente…pero ahora quiero probarte.

 

Yuki tragó con fuerza, excitado automáticamente ante las palabras del otro, con una sonrisa le dio a entender que podía hacer lo que quisiera así que el cantante lo despojó de la yukata y arrodillándose en el suelo frente a él tomó el chocolate y lo vertió sobre el endurecido miembro del escritor haciéndole cerrar lo ojos y gemir roncamente. Cuando Shuichi comenzó a lamer su longitud Eiri arqueó su espalda y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto control para no mover sus caderas contra la boca que ahora chupaba sensualmente su pene provocándole oleadas de placer, con el poco de concentración que le quedaba tomó el control del vibrador y lo encendió en una velocidad baja, el aparatico vibró justo sobre la próstata de Shuichi haciéndole estremecerse y gemir contra el pene atascado profundamente en su garganta. Shuichi luchó contra la excitación como pudo mientras trabajaba a Eiri de la mejor manera que podía, Yuki tuvo que admitir que esta era una de las mejores sesiones de sexo oral que había recibido en su vida, cada vez que encendía el aparatico podía ver el cuerpo de Shuichi estremecerse y cuando se sintió cerca de su orgasmo aumentó el nivel al máximo provocando que el chico se corriera al tiempo que él se vaciaba en su boca.

 

Luego de tragar todo el semen de Yuki, Shuichi se dejó caer en el suelo apoyado de la cama mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, nunca imaginó que podría correrse sin ser tocado, o mucho menos con un aparato de esos, y es que Yuki rara vez incluía algo como eso en su vida sexual…pero había sido realmente maravilloso….una vez recobrado Yuki alzó al chico y volvió a recostarlo en la cama para besarlo y retirar con cuidado el vibrador de su cuerpo provocándole otro gemido a su niño.

 

Yuki esperó a que el cuerpo de Shuichi se relajara completamente para ubicarse entre sus piernas, su niño lo miró un tanto sorprendido ya que aún cuando acababa de correrse seguía perfectamente duro. Yuki le preguntó dulcemente al chico si podía seguir y cuando el cantante le sonrió en respuesta tomó su pierna derecha y la puso sobre su hombro y rodeó con la izquierda sus caderas antes de apuntar su miembro a la caliente entrada de su niño.

 

Shuichi sintió como Yuki se introdujo en él con una sola, fuerte y profunda estocada…no hubo dolor al contrario el placer recorrió su cuerpo arqueando su espalda, bajó su pierna derecha hasta la cadera del rubio para obligarle entonces a acercarse a él y besarlo. Yuki besaba con pasión a Shuichi dándose tiempo para respirar, pero manteniendo siempre el paso de sus embestidas, pronto Shuichi comenzó a pedir más y Yuki estuvo más que feliz de complacerlo aumentando el paso de sus embestidas golpeando la próstata del chico cada vez. Yuki sabía que no iba a durar mucho así que comenzó a masturbar a su niño al paso de sus caderas. Shuichi sentía que se derretía ante el toque de su koibito y cuando este comenzó a tocar su miembro no tardó nada en venirse gritando el nombre del rubio. Cuando Yuki sintió como las paredes de músculo se contraían alrededor de su miembro y escuchó a Shuichi gemir su nombre mientras su mano se llenaba de semen no pudo contenerse y se corrió en el interior de Shuichi colapsando sobre él luego.

 

Cuando su mente comenzó a aclararse Yuki se dio cuenta que estaba aplastando a su niño así que saliendo de él con cuidado se acostó de espaldas a su lado, Shuichi inmediatamente se acurrucó en el pecho del escritor mientras este lo abrazaba con fuerza contra sí.

 

–Gracias Eiri….este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida…–afirmó Shuichi apoyándose en sus manos para besar tiernamente al rubio.

 

–Todavía no se acaba…aún quedan unas cosas en la caja que no hemos usado…–afirmó Yuki con una sonrisa –Pero creo que nos vendría bien un descanso…

 

Ciertamente, él se había corrido dos veces y Shuichi tres, no es que esa fuera su máxima marca…ambos lo habían hecho más veces en una noche…pero las experiencias del día resultaron bastante abrumadoras para los dos…lo confirmó cuando su niño asintió contra su pecho suspirando hondamente mientras su respiración se volvía regular.

 

–Eiri… –habló Shuichi justo después de que el escritor lo diera por dormido, de hecho el sueño estaba apoderándose del rubio así que su única respuesta fue:

 

–¿Mnn?

 

–¿Qué te pareció la canción?

 

–Nada mal mocoso… quizás no tienes cero talento….mmm…digamos que tienes un 1% de talento…el resto murió a causa de tu tinte rosado –contestó Yuki en tono de broma.

 

Ahí estaba de nuevo, fastidiándolo, metiéndose con él….es le que era imposible evitarlo, adoraba esa cara de puchero que ponía el cantante cuando quería enojarse seriamente por lo que acababa de decir pero no podía…

 

–Eres malo Eiri…–replicó Shuichi luego de unos minutos de silencio para luego girarse vuelta en la cama y darle la espalda al escritor algo molesto…había cantado con el corazón…solo pensando en Yuki…

 

–Lo se…–dijo Yuki como si hubiese estado leyendo sus pensamientos antes de abrazarlo desde atrás –Estabas cantando para mi…aunque la casa estuviera llena de personas….tu estabas cantando para mi ¿Cierto? –Shuichi asintió con la cabeza comenzando a sonrojarse –Lo podía ver en tus ojos…creo que todos podían ver tu amor por mi…y de alguna manera me sentí orgulloso de ser yo la razón por la que tus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad –Shuichi intentó girarse para ver a su koibito, estaba tan sorprendido de que el escritor le estuviera diciendo esas cosas…pero Yuki lo sostenía fuertemente, una cosa era ser tan cursi y otra dejar que su niño lo viera siendo tan empalagoso… apoyó su cabeza sobre el cuello del cantante mientras susurraba a su oído –Aunque cuando comencé a entender el significado de la letra me sentí un poco decepcionado… de ti y de mi… –Shuichi mantenía silencio aunque no estaba muy seguro de entender al rubio, tenía miedo de que si hablaba se rompería la magia y Yuki se volvería de nuevo ese sujeto frío –Probablemente mas de mi que de ti…y es que después de todo estos años ¿Cómo es posible que sigas pensando que necesitas pedirme permiso para estar en mi mundo? ¿Que no te diste cuenta que me invadiste desde que te conocí? ¡Mi casa está plagada con tus cosas!

Bien, Shuichi habría querido mantenerse callado pero esto era demasiado ¿Qué tan tonto podía llegar a ser el escritor?

 

–Eso no es lo que yo quería que entendieras…–murmuró Shuichi altamente decepcionado de que su adorado novio no hubiese entendido ni un ápice de sus palabras.

 

–Lo se…–continuó Yuki luego de sonreír contra el cuello del chico _es tan predecible_ –¿Pero en serio no te has dado cuenta Shuichi?

 

–¿De qué? –preguntó el pelirrosa muy bajito.

 

–Shuichi…tu…–Yuki por fin permitió que su niño se girara en sus brazos y cuando sus ojos se encontraron confesó en cinco palabras su verdad más grande –Shuichi tu eres mi mundo…

  


**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pues éste me quedó bastante largo, espero que les haya gustado!  
> Como habrán visto este fic no se correlaciona con mi otro fic…pero tengo por ahí guardada una idea para el cumpleaños de Yuki que si se compaginará y les prometo que les encantará pero de momento me dedicaré a Cuando te Beso….
> 
> IMPORTANTE: la canción que supuestamente canta Shuichi es en verdad “Estar en tu mundo” de Reik (Aunque yo le cambié una palabra para que se adaptara al hecho de que supuestamente está dedicada para un hombre, en el fic, y no para una mujer como es en verdad) así que todos los derechos de autor y esas cosas son del grupo...yo solo tome la letra prestada un poquito jejejeje
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado
> 
>  
> 
> Y no lo olviden!! Dejen Kudos y Comentarios!!!!


End file.
